A Situation
by depthofeyes
Summary: Everyone knew that it was meant to be: Teddy and Victoire. And everyone supported it. But would Dominique like it? Teddy/Victoire and some sibling rivalry. Keepin' it interesting.  Errythin' belongs to J.K. Rowling except for the plot.
1. Chapter 1

A Situation

_Chapter 1_

_Attention_

"Catch me if you can!" 4 year-old Dominique Weasley yelled, before shooting off in one direction, her strawberry-blonde hair flying behind her.

"Of course I can!" 8 year-old Teddy Lupin said confidently, his own hair turning blue.

"You guys are such babies," 6 (and a-half!) year-old Victoire Weasley giggled, watching her little sister and best friend run around.

Teddy immediately stopped.

"Vic."

Victoire looked up at her nickname.

"Ted."

Dominique looked at Teddy sadly. Why had he stopped chasing her just to stare at her older sister?

"DOM!" she shouted playfully, before doing a 'happy dance'.

Teddy looked at her and smiled. "Hey Dom, I'm going to take Vicky down to the beach. Why don't you go check on Louis?"

Dom pouted. "Can't I just come with you guys?"

"Just go inside Dominique," Victoire said, looking at Teddy happily.

Dom stomped up the path to her house, and at the last step, turned around hopefully to see if they would call her back. But they had their backs turned to her, and she could see _her _Teddy holding hands with Victoire! It wasn't fair! But it never was with Teddy. Victoire could _always _reclaim his attention, and he'd always give it to her.

Dominique knew she acted like a child, but it was really the only way to get Teddy's attention.

And get Teddy's attention she would.

**AN: Hey you! So what do you think? I love the idea of a Victoire/Teddy fanfic, but I always wanted to do a fanfic on Dom's point of view. So should I keep Dom the jealous sister? Or should I do...Something else? You tell me, when you review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Later

**AN: I know I totally abandoned this story, but I recently came across it again, and decided I had to restart this. Read the first chapter if you want, but I think this will be different, seeing as my writing style has changed A LOT. So, give it a chance? **

_Dominique's POV_

"Teddy, you idiot! Let me go!" Victoire giggled, while her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her.

"Nope, I think I like you right here," he said, before sticking his face in her hair.

"You guys are so weird," I snorted, pretending to look through my _Witches' Weekly _magazine. But how could I focus on anything else when the love of my life was being so adorable to my sister?

"Oh, come on Dom. This is weird. Want to go to the kitchens with me?" my best friend Ben asked me. He stood up, and held his hand out towards me.

I thought about my options…Stay and watch Teddy adore Vic, or go pig out on chocolate pudding and complain to my best friend about my failure of a love life.

"Teddy, stooooop!" Did she ever stop giggling?

"Yep! Let's go." I allowed him to pull me to my feet, and dusted off my tan pants.

We walked towards the portal hole, and I tried my best to block out the sound of Teddy's voice. Luckily, the moment we stepped out of it, I didn't have to try anymore.

"So, I see you're enjoying that Quidditch jersey Teddy gave you," Ben said, pointing out that I was still wearing it.

"Beennnn! Ugh, I hate my life! Do you know how awful it is to see the person you're meant to be with just love somebody else?! I hate my liiiiife," I groaned, pulling at the jersey.

Ben just mumbled something about how he _did _know. Ha. Yeah right.

"Ugh. Oh well. So, Benny boy. What are we going to eat?" I said, immediately switching from my lovesick girl personality to playful Dom as soon as we walked into the kitchen. I could be like that.

Ben grinned at me, and threw his arm around me.  
>"Well, for the lovesick girl, we'll have a big old bowl of chocolate pudding with whipped cream- "And chocolate sprinkles!" – "And chocolate sprinkles,' he said, smiling at my interruption. "And I, being the manly man I am, will have a peach."<p>

I laughed at that. "You're so weird. So, enough about my pathetic love life. What's going on with you?"

The house elves came with our little snacks. Ben took a moment to take a bite out of his peach before answering me.

"Well. Nothing."

"I don't get it!" I said. "How can such a good-looking guy like you not have like a million girlfriends? Well, I guess it's a good thing you don't. I don't think I could be best friends with a womanizer." I grinned at him.

He snorted.

But it was true. Ben was probably one of the cutest guys at Hogwarts. He was definitely the cutest guy in our fourth-year class. He had jet black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He also had this little freckle on top of the corner of his lip. And he was such a sweetheart! I don't know how I got so lucky to have him as my best friend.  
>In fact, if there wasn't for Teddy, he could have been the best looking guy. But Teddy was a seventh year, and only had eyes for my sister.<p>

My sister!

"Ahhhhh Ben, I'm thinking of them again. Say something," I demanded.

"Alright, alright, keep your knickers on. Cara Thompson tried to throw herself at me yesterday," he said, leaning back in his chair, his Gryffindor sweater riding up.

"Again?' I groaned. "And pull your sweater down, I can see your boxers," I said, wrinkling my nose.

He laughed, and pulled his sweater up, flashing me his abs, before pulling it all the way down.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and closed my eyes.

"You have weird hair," he commented. "And yeah, she practically jumped in my lap in Potions."

"Oh yeah, I think I saw that," I replied. "And it's not weird, it's strawberry-blond." I had wavy strawberry-blond hair that reached my waist. It was one of the few things about myself I liked. "Teddy likes it."

"Oh, Dom," he groaned. "Everybody likes your hair. And she tried to corner me after Transfiguration, where were you," he whined.

"Sorry," I grimaced, "Teddy wanted to ask me about Vic's favorite color. What did she do?" Poor Ben. Cara Thompson was his number one fan, and all she wanted in life was to be Mrs. Benjamin Blake.

"She asked me to Hogesmade."

"Ha! Poor girl. What did you tell her?" I laughed.

"Well I told her I couldn't…Because I was going with you," he said quietly.

I nodded. Ben and I always went to Hogesmade together. There are few things in the world better than going to Zonkos with your best friend.

"And she asked me…If we were dating or something,' he mumbled.

I laughed. Like a donkey.

"Oh gosh. That's hilarious. Cara thought we were dating. Poor girl Ben, you've made her delusional," I hiccupped.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I guess I did."

**AN: That's it. I'm going to try and update it once every week. (:**

**Just to clarify**

**Dominique and Ben: Fifth years, fifteen years old  
>Victoire: Sixth year, sixteen years old<br>Teddy: Seventh year, seventeen years old**


End file.
